


New Boy

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: A summary.  Well...it's porn, pretty much.  Harry/Merlin are an established couple and Eggsy is new to their relationship.  Harry decides to show Eggsy just how filthy he can be, and Eggsy loves every minute of it...even though he's not allowed to say a word.The roleplay is very VERY mild, and Merlin has more of a costarring role in this; it is more Hartwin-centric.





	New Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



NEW BOY

“Fuck, Haz,” Eggsy says drowsily, head pillowed on Merlin’s strong chest as Harry carefully wipes him clean from neck to arsehole. “Yer fuckin’ filthy, swear down.” He feels Merlin chuckled under his body. “Wot?”

“Ye think this is filthy, lad. It’s just adorable.” Merlin kisses the top of his head.

"You…you don’t think it was filthy?” Eggsy asks in a shy voice. It’s only been a few months since they started more than a working relationship, and he still feels a bit awkward with them. They’re both everything he’s ever dreamt of, and he knows they care for him. Occasionally, however…he just feels out of place. Like a child playing on an adult playground. They’ve never said anything during their long discussions about their expectations; they know his experience (or lack thereof) and have been more than willing to guide him. 

“Look what you’ve done, Merlin. You’ve embarrassed our boy,” Harry says, shaking his head as he climbs onto the bed behind Eggsy and pulls him close. “I’d like to think it was filthy. I quite enjoyed how filthy it was.”

“I did as well, and dinnae act like the boy’s babysitter,” Merlin says in annoyance. “It’s one of his hard limits.”

“Hello, laying right here…”

“What I meant, lad, is that it is nae Harry at his filthiest.”

“Oh really?” Eggsy rolls over to look at Harry, who simply smiles modestly. “Ya don’t look the type, but then again…ya just plowed my arse six ways ta Sunday an’ I never saw THAT coming when I met ya outside the station.”

“Harry is quite creative.” Merlin gives Harry a fond little glance that Eggsy finds endearing.

“Well, I have quite the muse.” Harry leans across Eggsy to kiss Merlin. “And now I have two.” He kisses Eggsy as well.

“Wouldn’t mind seeing that, I don’t think,” Eggsy says.

“Seeing what, darling?” Harry nuzzles into his throat.

“You gettin’ filthier.”

“Well.” Merlin slowly smiles. “Is that so?”

“Yes. I trust ya. Loved everything we’ve done so far.”

“You trust us.” Harry turns Eggsy’s chin with one finger, looking into his eyes. “That means a great deal, Eggsy. The last thing we ever want to do is hurt you or make you uncomfortable.”

“Trust Merlin ta get me through a room full of assassins…trust you ta always have my back in the field. Guess I can trust ya with somethin’ like this.”

“You are quite right, my darling boy.” Harry kisses him again.

“Bloody hell, watching you two makes my stomach churn,” Merlin groans. “Wake me when you’re through.” He turns onto his side with his back to them.

“I’ll remember that, Merlin,” Harry says lightly.

 

“Ye did well, lad.” Merlin beams with pride. Well…as close as he gets to beaming. His smile is warm, his eyes are kind, and he stands to envelop Eggsy in a hug. “Ye made it look effortless.”

“Helps when I got ya in my ear, don’t it?” Eggsy snuggles close, inhaling the scent of Merlin and all that it means. “Missed you.”

“I thought ye had me in your ear.”

“Not the same. There was a few minutes there were I wasn’t too sure how things were gonna pan out…woulda loved one of these hugs then.” Eggsy holds him tighter. “Ya feel safe.”

“Good, lad.” Merlin kisses his forehead. “Now go up to your room and shower…rest.”

“I will.” Eggsy likes the thought of a decent shower. They’ve found that when either Harry or Eggsy return from the field going home to their lovers isn’t always the best thing for their relationship. Instead they stay overnight at HQ, decompressing and returning to real life. 

“Oh, and when ye call Harry, tell him I got his message about picking up some milk, and he doesn’t have to sound so fucking pitiful about it.”

“I’m not going to call Harry.” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Okay, I thought about MAYBE calling Harry.” Merlin waits. “Fine, I’ll tell him.”

“Very good.” Merlin kisses his lips. “Now run along and clean up.”

“Yes, Merlin.” 

Eggsy orders dinner to be delivered, and when he comes out of the shower wrapped in his dressing gown he sees the tray on his table. He takes the tray, crawls into bed with it, and reaches for his phone. Harry answers after one-and-a-half rings. “My dearest boy. How are you? Merlin said the mission went well?”

“It did. And he told me he got your message about the milk.”

“Good.”

“He also said you were acting quite pitiful about it.”

“How is one to…nevermind,” Harry says smoothly. “You’re feeling all right, then?”

“Yes.” Eggsy bites into his ham and cheese sandwich and sighs happily.

“Are you eating in bed?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says with his mouth full.

“Really, Eggsy, a gentleman does not eat in bed. I’ve told you more than once about my feelings on the subject.”

“Right now I’m just a council lad who is bloody knackered from breaking up a smuggling ring in Africa, a lad who just wants to eat and go to bed. Plus yer feelings don’t really matter right now, Haz, cuz this ain’t yer bed.”

“Cheeky.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” Eggsy can hear the grin. “All right then, my boy, I will let you go. Just so you know…Merlin and I are taking tomorrow off, and will be at the house when you get here.”

Something in Harry’s tone wriggles down to Eggsy’s cock. “Yeah?”

“Yes. So when you come, do make sure you’re prepared.”

Prepared. That means clean shaven and just clean in general…all over. “Yes, Harry.”

“And please know, darling, that what I have in mind is nothing we haven’t really done before. Everything involved…they’re all things we’ve discussed and agreed upon.”

“All right, Harry.” Eggsy is thrilled and nervous at the same time.

“Good. Sweet dreams, my darling boy.”

“Good night, Harry.”

 

When Eggsy arrives home the next morning the house is fairly quiet. He smells coffee so he knows its occupants are awake. One of them at least; Merlin isn’t human until he has at least two cups of caffeine in his system. “I’m home,” he calls.

Harry smiles as he walks down the stairs. “Good morning, dearest.” He gives Eggsy a tender kiss. “Sleep well?”

He runs his hands over Eggsy’s body as best he can and Eggsy knows he’s checking for injuries. “M’fine, Harry, swear down. And yes, slept like a baby.”

“Wonderful.” Harry kisses him and takes his bag. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Eggsy follows Harry upstairs to the bedroom. He expects to find Merlin there and is surprised when the room is empty. “Is Merlin…”

“He’s around,” Harry says evasively. 

Eggsy looks around the room. Nothing seems different, except for a large pump bottle of expensive lubricant and a pile of something covered with a towel on the nightstand. “Should I get undressed?”

“No.” It’s one word but it holds so much. Eggsy shivers. “Now, darling, I would like to play a bit of pretend with you.”

“All right.” Eggsy smiles up at Harry. They’ve talked about role play but haven’t experimented with it. Some of it just sounds so silly, in Eggsy’s opinion, and he can’t see Harry pretending to be a professor or something. Well, actually, he CAN, but he can’t see Harry feeling comfortable doing it. 

“I would like to pretend that you are on…display. Perhaps you’re for sale. Just make-believe, of course,” Harry says quickly. He is always quick to worry about triggering something in Eggsy, and Eggsy loves him for it. Eggsy nods to show he’s fine. “Perhaps you are up for…auction. People are looking at you, sizing you up, deciding what you’re worth. I, of course, know you are priceless, but they don’t.” Harry tenderly strokes Eggsy’s cheek. “And perhaps there are bidders not on the premises. Perhaps they’re sitting somewhere else, watching you through a video feed.” 

Harry slowly looks above Eggsy’s head toward the corner of the room and suddenly Eggsy gets it. Merlin is somewhere in the house, watching everything through the security camera. “I understand.”

“Your job is to stand there and allow me to show you off. Allow me to display you. You’re not to say a word…not one…unless you’re telling me you’re about to come. You may make any other noises you wish.”

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry slowly turns him to face the camera, his chest pressed against Eggsy’s back. He takes the hem of Eggsy’s vest and slowly pulls it up and over his head. He then slides his hands over Eggsy’s pecs. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs in Eggsy’s ear. “Anyone who wins this bid is incredibly lucky.” His slender fingers find Eggsy’s nipples and start to pluck at them. Eggsy moans, letting his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder. “So responsive, look at that…” He pinches hard and Eggsy gasps; he tugs the nipples forward and Eggsy groans loudly, backside rutting against Harry’s groin. “That’s right…let them hear you…such pretty sounds.” Harry pinches his nipples between his fingertips and slowly twists.

“Ahh…ah!” Eggsy pants, standing on tiptoe.

“I should have brought clamps…got them good and red.” Harry brings his fingers up to Eggsy’s mouth. He eagerly licks them and then Harry brings them back to Eggsy’s nipples again, rubbing the saliva over them and pinching hard. “Look at that…so beautiful…”

Harry continues to torture Eggsy’s nipple with his left hand while his right slides down to the front of Eggsy’s jeans. He runs his hand over the erection pushing against the denim, tracing its shape with his finger and thumb. “Mmmm.” Eggsy thrusts into Harry’s hand while trying to pull away from the fingers on his chest.

“Behave, young man,” Harry murmurs against his hair. 

He uses both hands to play with Eggsy’s nipples again for a bit longer before sliding his hands down Eggsy’s torso to undo the jeans. Harry opens the fly just enough to frame the shape of Eggsy’s prick in his pants. He palms it, occasionally moving his fingers to trace the head or cup his balls. Finally he steps away and starts to push down both jeans and pants. Eggsy quickly toes out of his trainers so Harry can completely undress him. Eggsy expects Harry to touch his arse, run a finger through the cleft, but he ignores it entirely. “Oh,” Eggsy gasps as Harry’s hand simply cradles his aching prick. 

“That’s it…show the nice men what you have to offer,” Harry says. Eggsy shivers at the thought of multiple eyes on him, even though he knows in reality it’s only one man. “Oh…you like that, don’t you? You like being the center of attention, having everyone see what a darling little slag you are.” Harry’s thumb runs over the head of Eggsy’s cock, slowly dipping into the precome and pulling away so the bead of liquid strings out. “Gorgeous.” He smears the bead over the head and Eggsy involuntarily shudders. “Lay down.” He leads Eggsy to the bed and lays him down horizontally instead of with his head on the pillow. Eggsy knows why; there’s a better view through the camera this way.

“Oh!” Eggsy can’t hold the word back, although it’s more of a groan than an actual word. Harry takes his balls between his middle and ring fingers, pulling them tight into a round mass of sensitive skin. He holds them that way, not pulling them, not hurting him, but keeping them taut so he can slowly rub the pad of his thumb over them. Eggsy shivers, his entire body convulsing. He’s never been touched this way before. It’s as if every nerve ending in his body now ends in his balls. He bites his bottom lip and looks up at Harry.

Harry’s hair has fallen from it’s perfect styling to drape over his eyes. He’s still perfectly dressed in his suit, tie ever-so-slightly loosened. His eyes are dark as they gaze down at Eggsy’s body and he seems more focused than Eggsy’s ever seen him outside of a mission. He reaches over and pumps some of the lubricant onto his free hand and slides it down Eggsy’s chest. The lubricant has a texture similar to baby oil, and Eggsy knows it’s Harry’s preferred method of slicking him up to drive him crazy. This time he uses it to shine Eggsy’s skin, using both hands to work it from his shoulders, over his nipples, and down the plane of his chest. He takes Eggsy’s balls in hand again, fingering them as his other hand starts to slowly stroke Eggsy’s cock. “Oh my,” Harry murmurs. “Your balls and prick are so red…that almost looks painful.” He moves his hand at a snail’s pace, allowing Eggsy’s prick to ever so slowly slide up through. He stops when the head is just barely crowning through his hand but the fingers on his balls never stop.

“G-guh…” Eggsy grunts, his voice embarrassingly loud.

Harry must see the blush on his cheeks. “Oh, no, my boy, you must let them know what you enjoy. They want to know what they’re getting…if you’re worth their time and money.” His hand starts moving on Eggsy’s prick again and Eggsy wants to cry. He cannot help but writhe on the bed; no one has ever paid this much attention to his cock and balls before and it’s as if he can no longer control the rest of his body. Harry starts tapping the round little mass of balls in his hand and Eggsy pants with each tap. Harry takes his hands away, stepping back to simply look at him. He stares at Eggsy’s groin, occasionally picking up his prick with two fingers and letting it slap back down. His cock is almost embarrassingly hard now, and it lands on his stomach with a loud ‘thwack’ each time Harry releases it.

“Mmmm,” Eggsy hums as Harry’s hands stroke the inside of his thighs. He’s doing everything he can not to speak, although a lovely list of expletives is right on the tip of his tongue. 

Harry pushes at the back of Eggsy’s knees. “Legs up, dear boy. If you can’t keep them up, you may hold them…but I want them up and out of the way.” He reaches for a pillow, drops it on the floor and kneels upon it. Eggsy obediently brings his legs up. He knows his abdominal muscles are strong enough to hold them there, but he’s not sure for how long. “Oh, isn’t this lovely.” Harry’s thumb gently presses and rubs against Eggsy’s hole, pushing for entrance but not quite hard enough to gain it. “Beautiful. So pretty and pink…so tight.” Eggsy whines as a lubed fingertip gently moves in circles. “What a greedy little boy…listen to you begging…and look at your hole. It’s like it’s trying to pull me in.” Harry slides a long finger in and Eggsy arches off the bed, gasping for breath. He clenches the bedding in his hands as he tries not to verbally beg Harry for more. “Good boy.” Eggsy hears Harry pump more lube onto his fingers and then he continues his slow assault on Eggsy’s arse, working one finger in and out as the other hand gently works over Eggsy’s cock. Occasionally that evil thumb goes back to caress his balls but it’s most just a slow pumping of his prick. When Harry finally gets a second finger inside Eggsy arches up again, back almost bent in half.

“Uggghhh…” Eggsy finally gives in and bites down on one of his knuckles.

“Patience, dear boy.” Harry’s brow is furrowed as he concentrates, eyes completely focused on the way his fingers move in and out. He takes both hands away and reaches over for the nightstand. “I’ve gotten a few new toys…I figured I could try them out on you. Let the people see what you can handle.” He holds up a clear glass dildo, the shape similar to large anal beads but with only three large beads instead of a string of smaller ones. “I bet you’ll enjoy this, won’t you?” He slathers the lube on the toy and simply runs it along the rim of Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy shivers, his entire body unconsciously sliding down to get at the toy. Harry chuckles. “Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He fists the head of Eggsy’s cock and as he starts to slowly inch the toy inside, he slowly allows Eggsy’s prick to slide through his hand. He keeps them moving at the same pace, allowing the head of Eggsy’s cock to push through his hand at the same time the first bulb of the toy sinks into Eggsy’s arse. 

“Please,” Eggsy mouths. He doesn’t voice the word and Harry looks proud. He’s almost sobbing for breath and the toy is only one-third of the way in.

“Good boy…I bet everyone watching this is gagging for you. They’ll give up everything they have for a taste of you.” The second bulb moves in and Harry’s hand slides down his cock. Eggsy’s mouth is dry and he licks his lips, trying to stay in control. His entire body feels like gelatin because the only things he can focus on are his dick and his arse. “Take it for me, oh, there you are…” The toy sinks inside and Harry’s hand slides to the base of his cock. He repeats this for what seems like hours, working the toy out and his hand up, then repeating the process in the other direction. He doesn’t pick up speed, doesn’t fuck him hard, just allows the toy and his hand to easily slide in and out, up and down.

Eggsy chokes on what little saliva he has left when Harry suddenly pulls the toy all the way out and puts it down. He simply strokes Eggsy, gentle strokes that don’t seem to do anything but maintain his erection. Eggsy looks Harry in the eye, swallowing hard. Harry’s eyes slowly wander over him, from his hair to his face to his chest to his groin, almost as if he’s not really seeing Eggsy. He then reaches to the nightstand again and picks up something else. “Fuc…uhhhh…” Eggsy bites the curse into a moan, hoping Harry doesn’t notice.

“I thought this would be just the thing to make you come…don’t you agree?” Harry holds up another glass dildo, this one simple with a wide rounded head. “It’s going to fill you up, hit just the right spot.” Harry releases his prick and concentrates on the toy, working it slowly inside. It’s a bit wider than the beaded dildo and Eggsy lets out a whine as it slides inside. “That’s it…take it…” Harry twists it as he works it in and Eggsy shudders. “That’s it. What a beautiful little cockslut…you’ve taken it all in…now everyone can look at you and know what that pretty arse of yours can do.” He works the toy out centimeter by centimeter until Eggsy’s body finally releases it. “Yes,” Harry hisses, his face turning pink. He looks up at Eggsy. “Touch your nipples,” he snaps. “Pinch them. I want them as red as your cock.”

Eggsy slaps his hands onto his own chest, wincing as he grabs at his nipples. “Uh,” he pants, arching into his own touch. The toy slides in and out, a bit harder, a bit faster. Sometimes Harry pulls it out all the way and Eggsy sees him looking at the gape of Eggsy’s arse. Another time Harry actually licks his lips. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you come,” Harry announces suddenly, reaching for Eggsy’s prick. He strokes it harder but not too fast, keeping it in a steady rhythm with the toy in his arse. Eggsy stops touching his nipples and holds the back of his thighs, his body weakening with arousal and fatigue. Harry doesn’t say anything, simply watches the toy go in and out. He keeps a steady pace with the toy now, its large head pressing against Eggsy’s prostate with every shove. Eggsy feels the orgasm building the small of his back and he digs his fingernails into the back of his thighs. 

“Gonna…” Eggsy coughs a bit, his mouth dry and his throat raspy. “Gonna come soon…fuck…”

“Good…come for us…show us all…mess yourself like a good boy…”

Eggsy comes with a scream, thick pearls of come drooling over Harry’s fingers. Harry continues to fuck him through the orgasm, his fingers massaging the head of Eggsy’s prick as the come jets onto his stomach. Eggsy actually sobs, tears streaming down his face. It’s too much, too sensitive. His head thrashes from side to side but he can’t make himself tell Harry to stop. Harry carefully removes the toy and swipes it through the puddle of come on Eggsy’s stomach. Eggsy stares at him as he takes the soiled toy and slides it back into Eggsy’s arse, pumping it in and out a few times before removing it. “Fuck,” Eggsy says weakly. 

Harry gets to his feet, looks down at him, and undoes the zip of his trousers. Not the button, just the zip. He works his cock through the flap in his pants and the front of his trousers and Eggsy licks his lips. “Filthy beautiful creature,” Harry murmurs, hand flying over his prick. His head goes back, his eyes close, and he comes all over Eggsy’s softening cock, his balls, his arsehole. Harry shudders with his release, one hand resting on Eggsy’s bent leg. 

Eggsy looks up at him and waits. “Should…”

“Quiet,” Harry barks. “We aren’t finished here.” He wipes his hand on the towel that had covered the toys. “Come along.”

“But…” Eggsy struggles to stand on weak legs and Harry puts a hand under his elbow to help him. His come starts to drip from his arse. Harry’s come slides down the inside of his thigh. Harry leads him to the guestroom next door, and what Eggsy sees makes him gape in astonishment.

A folding table is set up at the foot of the bed in front of a chair. Two monitors sit on the table, one showing the bedroom from the viewpoint of the security camera, and the other showing the guestroom itself. Eggsy then realizes that the second monitor is from Harry’s glasses. This isn’t what shocks him. What shocks him is that Merlin is seated on the chair, hands tied to the arms, feet tied to the legs. He’s completely naked, cock hard and dripping against his abdomen. His face is red and the top of his head is beaded with sweat. “Take care of him, darling.”

Eggsy doesn’t think to ask, doesn’t even question it. He drops to his knees and takes Merlin’s cock in his mouth, lovingly wrapping his tongue around the head while his hand strokes the thick shaft. “Oh, fucking hell,” Merlin moans. “Set me free, Harry, let me touch him.”

“No,” Harry says cheerfully. “The other night you said watching the two of us made your stomach turn. I just figured you could watch us doing something else, and perhaps it wouldn’t affect you so negatively. You may stay that way until you come.”

“Fucking bastard,” Merlin growls. “Yes, lad, like that….”

“All the way, my boy.” Harry gently pushes at the back of Eggsy’s head. Eggsy chokes a bit but takes him all the way in. “Yes, that’s it…just look at you. So debauched…so used…your own come in your arse…mine on your skin. So beautiful…such a good boy.” 

Eggsy groans around Merlin’s prick, stroking him hard and fast as he suckled the head. “Fuck, I’m coming…Eggsy…Jesus…” Merlin gasps as he shoots into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy hums happily and takes it all, swallowing and licking his lips as he pulls away. As soon as Merlin’s head rolls back Harry unties him. He crawls to the bed and flops down on it. “Christ, Harry.”

“Come here, darling.” Harry helps Eggsy to the bed. One side is covered with a large soft towel and Harry lays him down on his back. He reaches for a basin of water and slowly wipes him down. “Are you all right? Did I hurt you at all?”

“Huh? No…m’fine…” Eggsy says drowsily, still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. 

“Shh, lad, ye dinnae have to talk,” Merlin murmurs, rolling to pull Eggsy into his arms. The touch of Merlin’s body against his is almost too much. Eggsy actually starts to cry, sobs convulsing his body.

“Oh, my boy.” Harry practically tears off his close and cuddles close on the other side. “I’m so sorry, I…”

“He’s fine, Harry. Quit making everything into a soap opera,” Merlin says, kissing Eggsy’s forehead. “Just having a bit of a drop, that’s all. His first, if you think about it.”

“M’fine…just…a lot.”

“Of course it is.” Merlin’s touch is feather-light as he runs his fingers over Eggsy’s arms and bare hip, and soon he begins to relax. “We have ye. We will always have ye.”

“You were so beautiful, Eggsy. So receptive and reactive…the way your body colored and moved. It was like music.” Harry gently kisses his neck and the top of his spine. “Thank you so much for giving that to me. To us.”

“I didn’t do nothin’,” Eggsy muttered. He’s almost embarrassed at how much he enjoyed being treated that way. 

“Eggsy.” Merlin tilts his chin up. “Ye gave us permission to take our pleasure from ye while giving ye pleasure in return…in a way ye were nae familiar with. That is the greatest gift, for it is the gift of total trust. It may not be the same as the trust ye have in us while in the field, but it is still very important. It is almost…a psychological trust. And we feel that responsibility quite keenly, and will always take care of ye. And if we EVER do something that ye are nae comfortable with, ye must tell us immediately. Is that understood.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy burrows close, his head buzzing. “Sleep now. Stop talking.”

Harry chuckles against his back. “Yes, Hamish. Stop talking.”


End file.
